The NCIS Packs Shoe Boxes
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Inspired by packing shoe boxes for Samaritan's Purse. Abby comes up with an idea for some Christmas fun and the rest join in.


**This week is National Collection Week for Samaritan's Purse shoe boxes. I have had so much fun packing some and so I thought that I would let our favourite forensic scientist convince the others to join in on the joy of the season. If you are interested in packing a shoe box you could look it up online. It is a wonderful ministry. I don't work for them - I'm saying this all on my own!**

 **With Christmas coming up, what kind of Christmas fanfics would you like to see in NCIS? Please comment and let me know - you may very well end up inspiring my next story! For now, please relax and read. Blessings, Moonlight**

…

"So, what is this great idea of yours, Abs?" Tony asked, strolling into Abby's lab over lunch break. Ziva and Tim were on his heels, to the great delight of the enthusiastic forensic scientist. Now she would only have to explain once.

"We're going to pack a shoebox!" Abby announced with great aplomb. From the three blank stares in front of her she realized that maybe she did need to explain in greater detail. "Okay, guys, so there is this group called Samaritan's Purse. Each year in November they collect shoeboxes filled with gifts for poor children around the world. This is their collection week, so if we hurry we can still pack one and send it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ziva nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, count me in," Tim chimed in, receiving one of Abby's brightest smiles at his announcement.

"Tell me what to get and I'll help," Tony told the Goth.

"Great, so first of all, are we going to do a box for a boy or girl?"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Well, we apparently are not in agreement on that," Abby pondered.

"Why don't we do two boxes?" Tim suggested. "Then we can do one of each."

"Great idea, Timmy," Abby exclaimed. "Now we need hygiene products, school supplies, big gifts, and then little things to fill in the corners."  
The four of them discussed the shoeboxes over lunch, agreeing to bring in their contributions the next day.

When morning arrived there were some very excited people to head into work.

First Abby arrived, carrying two shoe boxes which she set in her office. For both boxes she had gotten stuffed hippos. They did not fart like Burt but they were both every bit as cute as him. Abby had even bought a flower hair clip to put on the one for the little girl. After nestling the little gifts into the boxes Abby went back to work.

"Miss Abigail," Ducky called from the doorway several minutes later.

"Hey, Ducky!" Abby waved cheerfully.

"I heard that you were collecting items for shoe boxes for children in need."

"We are!"

"Well, I know how so many of these children don't have access to basic hygiene products, so when Timothy told me about this project I decided to invest in some soap bars and washcloths as my contribution."

"Oh, thank you, Duck!" Abby said excitedly. "My hands are full but you can just go place them in the boxes in my office."

Tim came in as Ducky was leaving.

"I got the school supplies," Tim announced, waving the items for Abby to see.

"What all did you get?" Abby asked, surprised by all of his items.

"Notebooks, pencils, pens, rulers, crayons…" Tim nearly dropped his armload, "Oh, and pencil sharpeners!"

"Awesome, Timmy! The boxes are in my office. Just split them up."

"Okay."

As Tim disappeared into the office Tony came to the door holding a bag from the local department store.

"Flip flops, socks, and sun hats for two," he called cheerily. "Hey, Abs, do you realize how hard it is to get flip flops and sun hats in November? I had to go to the cruise booking kiosk to find them."

"Great job, Tony! Tim's putting his stuff into the boxes so you can go add yours too. Make sure to pack snugly. Ziva still has her things to deliver."  
Tony reached into his bag and pulled out an item that they hadn't discussed.

"Hey, can I add these in two? There was this display of cool shades and I thought that eye protection would be good for kids as well."

"Great thinking! Definitely add those! Maybe cushion them between the socks to prevent them from breaking."

About an hour later Jimmy stumbled into the lab.

"Dr. Mallard told me about the boxes and mentioned that he donated soap and washcloths, but do you have toothbrushes yet?"

Abby did a face palm. "Oh, we forgot those!"

Jimmy grinned. "Then you can still use these?" He held out a handful of individually packaged childrens toothbrushes. He blushed at Abby's approving smile. "I was … I was hoping that these could be used."

"Definitely, Jimmy. Let's add them to the pile!"

Ziva arrived with Director Jenny Sheppard prodding her through the door.

"Your gifts are lovely," the director was insisting. "The children will love them."

"No!" Ziva protested. "I'm terrible at getting gifts for children. I'm going to ruin Christmas for some poor kids in Africa!"

"Let me see what you got!" Abby demanded eagerly. Ziva pulled her bag away, an uncharacteristically anxious look on her face.

"Ziva, just let Abby see and she'll tell you exactly what I said - you picked out some lovely gifts that kids will love," Jenny insisted. Ziva reluctantly relinquished the bag.

"I'm so bad at this," Ziva moaned quietly. Abby and Jenny disagreed. The fancy hair elastics, dinky cars, bouncy balls, stickers, cute erasers, and strings of beads that she had picked out for the boxes were lovely and fit easily into the corners as the boxes were now getting very full. Having her fears assuaged by both Jenny and Abby's assurances that children would love her choices, Ziva entered into the spirit of things and helped pack. Jenny added her own contribution - two hand-cranked flashlights.

'Many of these children would not have electricity in their homes," she said in explanation of her choice. Abby and Ziva smiled. Jenny Sheppard might pretend to have a hard heart, but in reality she was a marshmallow when it came to children.

After work all of the donors congregated in Abby's lab to write notes to the recipients and take a group photo. Just as Tim held up his phone to snap a picture Gibbs came to the doorway.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Abby waved cheerfully. He seemed surprised and almost embarrassed by all of them seeing him.

In his hands were two small toy boats.

Abby grinned and grabbed him, pulling him into the photo. "Take it, Tim!"

They all signed the card as Tim printed out the photos. Tony offered to cover the fees for shipping, so he put the money into the envelopes and sealed them while the others closed the boxes and affixed the labels. They ticked off the correct age group after some lively discussion about which group would be best for the chosen items. Then Ziva pronounced a sweet Hebrew blessing over the boxes and Tim carried the boxes down to Abby's hearse for her to drop off at a collection center on her way home.

Apparently it takes a village to raise a child. And a whole government agency to pack two shoe boxes for Samaritan's Purse!


End file.
